Dreaming
by Iris-jay2.0
Summary: hinata has been all over the world because of her dad. Now she's in konoha ready for school but who knows what will happen to her in her new school . Hinata: naruto im sorry about this…. Hinata grabbed a ball and threw it at naruto. He had no time to react; the ball knocke d him out cold Everybody winced: oooohhhhhhhh if you want to know what happens read my story


hi its iris here.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or hinata*sniff*

Summary: hinata has been all over the world because of her dad. Now she's in konoha ready for school but who knows what will happen to her in her new school .

Hinata: naruto im sorry about this….

Hinata grabbed a ball and threw it at naruto. He had no time to react; the ball knocked him out cold

Everybody winced: oooohhhhhhhh

Chapter 1: dreaming

Our story takes place in a beautiful home or more or less mansion where we see a pale eyed beauty on her bed.

HINATAS POV

Tomorrow is the first day of high school and I keep wondering if it'll be like all my other schools where I was mostly ignored and bullied

Hinata: sigh, I wonder how many people will ignore me tomorrow. Probably everyone.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. It opened to reveal my dad

Hiashi: hinata go to sleep. You'll regret it if you tired tomorrow.

He then switched off the light and left the room without another word.

Hinata: I hope tomorrow will be fun.

THE NEXT DAY

NORMAL POV

The next day she woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:12. She blinked twice before realizes that she will be late soon.

Hinata: oh no no no…..! I'm going to be late

She did her daily routine in a hurry. She went to the bathroom and washed her mouth, and then she bathed and washed her hair.

After she finished that she dried her hair and wore her uniform which consisted of blue checkered skirt that reached her knee and a white blouse and blue socks and combed her hair. After that she rushed down stairs to her kitchen, she then took two chocolate bars, one cinnamon roll her back pack and her water bottle.

She rushed outside and started her way to school after all she didn't want to be late.

Hinata: ah him going to be late on my first day

When she reached the school the first thing she saw was a huge sign board that said konoha high on top of the school and on another sign far away.

There were other students mainly boys, but there were girls too. There were also some teacher but almost all were male.

After getting bored with looking at the school she entered it only to see that there are so so so sooo many teenagers. If se was claustrophobic which thank god she's not she would have been screaming because there was literally no such thing as personal space in the hallway. She managed to make it to her locker, it also didn't help that teens were everywhere. She made it to her locker after 2 minutes of searching.

Hinata: its sooooo big. Oh well I better hurry up don't want to be late

She moved through most of the teens before she finally reached her history class. When she got there, there were only a few students in the class. There were about eight people in the class. She took her seat in the middle of the class. Almost everyone was talking to someone.

Hinata: _wow everyone is sooo loud. But at least I got a good seat not too far not too close to the board._ She thought

Hinata: when is everyone going to get here?

Just after she said that a few seconds later four people enter the class. One had long black hair in a pony tail, one had short brown hair, one had medium length sized golden brown hair and one had long spiky blonde hair. They were all male.

They all sat differently in class. First there were the popular kids, the smart kids, the outcasts and the dumb.

4 sat in the dumb section, 8 sat in the smart section and 1 sat in the popular section.

Luckily for her she sat in the smart section.

HINATAS POV

I sat there just listening to everyone's conversations. I felt a bit guilty because I was ease dropping but what else could i do, I really didn't feel like socializing (she's shy ) so I just sat there listening to everyone's conversations.

While listening I was able to gather up some names. I found out all the girls names.

The girl with short pink hair and green eyes was sakura, the girl with platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes was ino and the girl with brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes was tenten. Sakura and ino kept on talking about a boy named sasuke. He had short black hair like a ducks but and black eyes and had a really cold expression on his face.

I also managed to get all the boys names except for the blonde boy.

No one was talking to him that much because he was asleep.

But after a few minutes a boy with brown short spiky hair woke him up.

The boy with long spiky blonde hair and blue eyes was naruto, the boy with short brown spiky hair and brown eyes was kiba, the boy with the long brown hair in a pony tail and black eyes was shikamaru, the boy with the medium length golden brown hair and blue eyes was choji, the boy with the long light brown hair and lilac eyes was neji, the boy that had really bushy eyebrows and black short hair in a bowl cut and black beady eyes was lee, the boy with shaded glasses on and black short hair was shino and finally the boy that had black short spiky hair and black eyes was sasuke.

They were all handsome, some more than others except for sasuke, he was just too cold. Everyone else except for shikamaru who was sleeping seemed energetic. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves.

After a few minutes the door slid open and a man with ash hair (yeah you heard me ash) and black eyes who was wearing a mask that covered his lower face. He entered the class and everyone adjusted their seats and faced the board. In bold letters he wrote his name on the board. It spelt Mr. Kakashi. He then started asking everyone their names.

It just occurred to me that I would have to speak loudly in front of everyone. I started getting nervous because if I start stuttering like a fool that's what I'll be labeled as. I quickly shuck it off, first impressions were everything and I just needed to be bold once. No biggie

By the time I finished prepping me up it was almost my turn. When it was my turn I got up and said

Hinata: I'm hinata. And I sat back down.

I noticed the whole class was looking at me because it was the first time that they noticed me.

 _This was going to be a really long class._ She thought

And that's the end of this chapter

I really hope you all like this and pls review I like hearing your comments but pls don't flame me


End file.
